stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberto Louis Ablua
| title = security officer | rank = | insignia1 = }} Roberto Louis Ablua is a junior security officer serving aboard the as of 2390. In the Pretoria s internal system of security teams, Ablua is currently the commander of squad Iota as highest ranking officer therein. (Star Trek: Pretoria) History Roberto has served aboard the for almost all of her career. As a security officer, he has participated in almost every large engagement the crew has faced. For the past two years, he has been a member of security squad Iota, commanded by Lt. Cmdr. Ny'krats, a Vulcan who claimed to have served on a starship with Ablua's grandfather. However recently, after a temporal displacement caused by a transwarp misfire dropped the Pretoria into the year 2412, Ny'krats was killed by a Verillion boarding party. As the only officer above the rank of Ensign, Ablua assumed command of Iota squad. Despite the now 5-crew squad's excellent defense, it was completely neutralized due to the advanced technologies of the Verillions, and required a daring rescue by passenger Ardryed Strongback. For this, Roberto, who had been her on-board chaperon for several weeks already, recommended her for a provisional position as an Iota. Ablua's ancestry is, as he puts it, an 'interesting muddle of uninteresting people'. He is of primarily Central American descent, his ancestry dominated by farmers and breeders. There are a few European exceptions on his mother's side of the family, but they are not noticeable. The first entering in 2207, Rob is the second member of his family to join Starfleet. His intentions were closer to separating himself from his salt-of-the-earth bloodline than they were to a fascination with space, in itself evidential of an rebellious attitude he has been forced to tame since entering the academy in 2381. Rob is noted for his constant inconveniences throughout his average day. For one, he sports extraordinary bad luck with meals, often resulting in his being deprived of them (such as having the fortune of placing a bowl of cheese and spinach soup in a way conducive to its spilling into his lap when the temporal displacement occurred). Secondly, he appears beset at all times with officers requiring his unavoidably cynical guidance, both subordinate and superior (such as having to convince a full Lieutenant to stop allowing others to use her combadge to speak on private frequencies). His demeanor, as affected by his off-duty duties and food troubles, steadily declined until the point at which Strongback was taken aboard. Having been assigned as chaperon to the uncivilized, but out-of-place woman, they slowly discovered their similarities, conversating with nothing but a benign pronunciation barrier to hinder them. In efforts to make Ardryed more comfortable aboard, Roberto now regularly accompanies her in the physical exertion she craves, such as using Jefferies tubes for travel, both to exert herself and avoid claustrophobic stress, and challenging her in almost daily free-for-all bouts in the Pretoria gymnasium. A replacement has yet to be found to command the Iotas, but Ablua has insofar commanded with a firm 'no frills' approach, as Ny'krats himself had done, albeit with a license of human flair. They, as long time peers of his, and officers under the same commander, find this approach entirely appropriate. (Star Trek: Pretoria) Colleagues The other members of the Iota security squad on the Pretoria are: *Ens. Ga'ska, a relatively affectionate Klingon male, although still formidable if he chooses to be. (Star Trek: Pretoria) *Ens. Lake, a brunette human female, bred from generations of explorers, enjoying conversation with her squad-mates. She would rather catalog planetoids, but her natural talent with fists and phasers landed her in the security division. (Star Trek: Pretoria) *Ens. Strife, a Bolian male, undeniably bound to the stereotypical concern about self image, and, with correct motivation, the only member of squad that can rival Ga'ska's prowess in battle. (Star Trek: Pretoria) *Ens. Kholal, an unjoined male Trill, tending to lean more towards a good tactic than a good brawl. Like Ens. Lake, he would prefer to use his mind. (Star Trek: Pretoria)